The Phantom of Hogwarts
by LittleBunny980
Summary: Warning: My first fanfic, and I suck at summaries. Lily and James were best friends until Lily's father dies, and she moves away. They are reunited in the late years at Hogwarts, but who is this Angel of Music that has been guiding Lily? Will he be willing to just let her go? I think you know already... Based off of Phantom of the Opera. L/J E/C
1. Prologue

***~(-.-)~*Authors Note: Hi! My first fanfic… Uh-oh… I LOVE Harry Potter and Phantom of the Opera, and I had searched for hours on end looking for a combination of the two. The only ones I found were either abandoned or about Snape and Hermione, or not about Lily… Basically, I wanted one about the Marauders! Sirius and Remus are coming in soon, Peter is a filthy rat who will bring the plague to my story, and for that reason is staying out.*~(-.-)~***

_Prologue_

Lily looked at her father, on his death bed. Silent tears fell from her eyes. James was by her side, but he didn't know what to do with crying girls, he was only 7!

"Lily… You need to know…" He father started, but he then stopped and eyed James. James took the hint and left. "You need to know… The angel of music… will visit when you're eleven…" And just like that, he was gone. Now came the hardest part.

Lily collapsed on the floor crying, and after a minute James entered. He felt strange about seeing her so sad, like his world was collapse because of it.

He went over and crouched on the floor. His arms made their way around her waist. She stopped crying, but still sniffled, and turned around to face him. She put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, then Lily looked up at James, who didn't look too happy about breaking apart.

"James? There's something I need to tell you…" James couldn't say why, but his spirits lifted dramatically. "I'm moving." And they came crashing down again.

"What?" James said, a heavy upset feeling developing in his guts.

"My father said that when he was in heaven I must go live at some place called Hogwarts. He's dead. The carriage is coming at six." And with that, she left to pack.

At 5:57 that night, Lily heard a knock at her door. She opened it to find James there. Lily smiled and pulled him into a tight hug. When she pulled back, James pulled out a small box.

"To remember me." He said simply. He had never told her he was from a line of wizards; he had gotten his father to put some special charms on the gift.

Lily opened the box. It was a small ring, with a beautiful emerald as sparkly as her eyes. The inside of the box had '_Twist me' _written in gold. Doing so, a green hologram came up. It was a picture of them. Lily, her vibrant red (not ginger, red) hair glowing even in the mist like hologram, was on his back, her arms wrapped around his neck as she clinged on, trying not to fall off, her smile wide causing her eyes to squint together, her cheeks rosier than normal.

James had his arms on her legs which were wrapped around his waist, his messy raven black hair windswept from running his hands through it. He looked like he was mid-leap, his hazel eyes portraying his happiness with a glint of what looked like hope, but hope for what? Neither knew at the time, but later on James would be able to say rather easily.

"Goodbye Christine." James said hoarsely as he pulled her into a hug. Lily was sometimes called that because her eyes were like crystals and it was her middle name. James was sometimes called Raoul because that was his middle name and one time his aunt had thought that was his actual name – an occurrence that Lily had found amusing but 'Raoul' not so much.

"Goodbye Raoul. I… I love you." It was now Raoul understood his feelings. He took a step back and looked at her for a second, the pulled her forward into a deep kiss.

A clearing of a throat made them separate. Lily looked at Raoul, smiled, and went to the carriage where the driver was drumming his fingers. The driver had his hood up, but Raoul picked up a small white mask and black swept back longish hair. He gave Raoul a bad vibe, though he could not say why. Looking back, he wished he had taken her and ran. **(A/N: If you've seen Phantom of the Opera and you think this is a certain somebody, yes, it is o.O) **He didn't though, and he watched through teary eyes as Lily was driven away.

Any other day, he would have realised Lily had said she was going to Hogwarts.

***\(-.-)/* A/N: You may have noticed my dancing ma. He is Steve. Address complaints or comments to him in the comment section by reviewing! Please? The more reviews the faster I write.*/(-.-)\***


	2. Chapter 1

***(o.o)* A/N: Thank you to my one reviewer! Steve thinks you are awesome. So… Here's the next chapter! Please review!*\(^-^)_* _Steve is waving, by the way._**

_Chapter 1: Reunited_

"I WILL NOT DO IT!" Screamed Bellatrix Lestrange to the new professors in Hogwarts; the unfortunate ones who were in charge of the school play, and therefore in charge of Bellatrix's pleas of attention that were usually in the form of refusing to play her lead part.

"I 'ATE MY 'AT!" Was one of the reasons, along with a million others that would take up too much of this chapter. Lily (Or as you may remember, Christine) turned to her best friend Angelina, rolling her eyes. Angel (for short) grinned back. Lily thought it was ironic she was called Angel, because she was practically the opposite of her angel of music.

Who was this Angel of Music? I'm glad you asked, for he is very important. You see, before, Lily's father had said about the angel of music being sent to her from heaven. And she had heard him. In her dreams, she had heard him, and in the room where she lights a candle for her father too.

He sings to her, and teaches her to sing. Apparently it is a waste though, for no one had ever heard her. What a shame; she really had a talent.

Bellatrix ran out of the room. The professors sighed. "Is there anyone who can take her place?" They pleaded desperately.

Lily nudged Angel. "You should do it!" She said. Angel looked considerate for a moment, then stepped forward and shouted:

"LILY CAN DO IT!" Lily's smile slid off of her face. She was really shy. She turned and gave a look to Angel that clearly said: _What the hell are you doing?_

Angel just smiled. No one really knew about Angel and Lily. They kept away from public display and only did the plays because they were forced to; even then they took the smallest parts. Lily knew Angel wanted her to be something more than a dancer, but she just did not see that for herself. Angel was good at singing, but she could not compare to Lily. Angel knew this, Lily didn't.

The two had found each other in first year. Neither had friends, because most people would have introduced them to a million other people, and they didn't want so many friends, so they had both individually decided none was better; until they both went for the same book in the Library, accidently started talking and found how alike they were, but at the same time just like opposites. They became best friends, and they became outcasts together, and that was just the way they liked it.

Well, until Angel went and shouted that Lily should be the lead singer attracting all of the attention to them.

Lily sighed; she could get Angel back later. Professor McGonagall stepped forward. She was the supervisor, the one all the dancers chose to go to instead of the people meant to be in charge. **(A/N: Siriusly though, am I the only one who saw Madame Giry as McGonagall? Be prepared, you are about to hate me.)**

McGonagall was Angel's mother. **(A/N: Tada! Please address death threats to Steve.)**

"She has a great tutor." Angel added. Lily had bothered her for the last 6 years with tales about her angel, how he sang, how he made her sing better. Angel didn't believe any of it and thought it was a joke because of her name; Angel. Now she decided to use it on her. But, even she was not ready for what happened next.

McGonagall moved Lily forward and with a wave of her wand the music started. It was faint among the chatter of the students.

Lily opened her mouth, and the voice of an angel floated out. The students stopped speaking to listen. Angel's mouth fell open.

Later that night, Lily sang again. In front of everyone, the wizards that had come to see the play that graduated Hogwarts years ago, the envious students that wished they could sing like that, the professors, and the visitors from Durmstrang and Beuxbatons.

_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me,_

_Once in a while please promise me you'll try._

_When you find,_

_That once again you long to take your heart back and be free._

_If you'll ever find a moment,_

_Spare a thought for me._

James (Or Raoul) looked at the singer. Was it…?

_Can it be?_

_Can it be Christine?_

_BRAVO!_

_Long ago, it seems so long ago,_

_How young and innocent we were._

_She may not remember me,_

_But I remember her._

Lily continued to sing, knowing her angel of music was listening. She loved this song; it was pretty much the story of her and James.

_Flowers fade,_

_The fruits of summer fade, _

_They have their seasons so do we._

_But please promise me_

_That sometimes_

_You will think of me!_

Christine finished, and left the stage to find Angel.

***/(`U`)\* A/N: Well, there's the next chappie! Remember, review and I write faster. Thank you to my one reviewer and two followers. You're awesome! *~(-u-)~* _Squidward impression. Sorry, I'm watching SpongeBob :P _**


	3. Chapter 2

***(^-^)* A/N: Yo! I wrote this on the same day as Chapter 1, but I decided to wait. Don't ask why. Guys, I am pleading fro reviews! I have a single reviewer. It will make me update quicker! Now, on we go! *(*-*)* **

_Quick Key:_

_Singing_

'_Thoughts'_

Story

**Angel**

_Chapter 2: Angel of Music_

Angel looked at the crowds of people congratulating each other and feeling good about themselves. Where was Lily?

Then she thought of the abandoned classroom where Lily lit candles for her father. _'Probably talking to her angel.' _She thought.

_Christine, Christine!_

There she was, lighting the candle.

_Where in the world have you been hiding?_

_Really, you were perfect!_

_I only wish I knew your secret._

_Who is your great tutor?_

Lily knew she meant not the angel, but nevertheless:

"Angel, when your mother brought me here to live, whenever I would come down here, to light a candle for my father, a voice from above! And in my dreams, he was always there. When my father lay dying, he told me I would be protected by the angel, an angel of music!"

Angel looked at her. She was serious.

"Do you believe? That the angel of your father is watching over you?"

"Who else, Angel?"

_Father once spoke of an angel,_

_I used to dream he'd appear,_

_Now as I sing I can sense him,_

_And I know he's here!_

_Here in this room he calls me softly,_

_Somewhere inside, hiding,_

_Somehow I know he's always with me,_

_He, the unseen genius._

Angel decided to end this.

_Christine you must have been dreaming,_

_Stories like this can't come true._

_Christine you're speaking in riddles,_

_And it's not like you!_

Lily wasn't ready to stop.

_Angel of music, Guide and Guardian,_

_Grant me to your glory,_

_Angel of Music, hide no longer,_

_Come to me strange angel!_

Angel looked at her; Lily didn't look well.

_He's with me even now! _

Lily sang.

_Your hands are cold. _

Angel sounded worried.

_All around me,_

Lily sang. Angel looked at her closely, and became more nervous.

_Your face Christine it's white!_

Lily's smile faltered and she looked down thoughtfully.

_It frightens me._

Angel smiled sympathetically, and took her arm and led her away, while singing:

_Don't be frightened._

What they didn't know was that four people were listening in. Sirius Black, a boy with shaggy black hair about neck length, Remus Lupin, a boy with sandy hair and a pale face and James Potter were at the door listening, very surprised, but none of them really believed her.

Her angel of Music was the other listener, knowing his time to appear was soon, he smiled.

***(n_o)* _Wink! _A/N: Dun, dun, dun! So, the Angel of Music is listening, and so are the Marauders! Except from the filthy rat who I will not aloe into my fanfic. As always, please review!* (o_n) ***


	4. Chapter 3

***-(-.-)-* A/N: I feel… nothing. What's wrong with me? I usually feel happy or sad for no reason. Now I feel nothing! Steve shares this feeling, you may have noticed. Anyway, here you go!* -(-.-)-***

_Chapter 3: Taken _

"Where is she?"

"In her dressing room, why?" Angel answered James.

"Has she ever told you about a boy named Raoul?"

"Are you kidding me? I never get through a day without hearing about him or her stupid angel!"

"Well, meet Raoul. Hi."

"Oh My God! You're Raoul?" Angel asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes. Now, I've got to go see Christine!" James answered, using her nickname to prove it was him.

He ran to the room he knew was Christine's and opened it, a smile on his face. He closed the door behind him, and noticed some black hair and blonde hair watching; Angel, Remus and Sirius were watching.

Lily hadn't noticed him yet.

"Little Lotte, let her mind wander. Little Lotte thought, 'Am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or of shoes?'"  
"Raoul!"

"Or of riddles or frocks?"  
"Those Picnics in the attic."

"Or of chocolates."  
"Father playing the violin."  
"As we read to each other, dark stories of the north."

"No, 'what I loved best,' Lottie Said, 'was when I'm asleep in my bed.'"

_And the angel of music sings songs in my head._

She sang.

_The angel of music sings songs in my head._

They sang together.

"You sang like an angel tonight." Raoul said, making Lily blush.

"Father said, 'When I am in heaven, child, I will send the angel of music to you. My father is dead, Raoul, and I have been visited by the angel of music!" Lily proclaimed.

"Oh, no doubt of it." Raoul said, but he didn't seem too serious. In fact, he sounded like he thought she was lying. "And now, we go to supper!" He said happily, pulling Lily from her chair.

"No, Raoul, the angel of music is very strict."

"Well, I shan't keep you too late." He said laughing.

"No Raoul." He didn't seem to hear.

"You must change! I'll let the house elves know. Two minutes, Little Lotte."

"Raoul, wait!" She said, a little bit too late. He turned around, but he was out of the room. The door swung shut. A black gloved hand reached out of the shadows next to the door and locked it, taking the key.

Lily turned around and changed quickly. Raoul was looking through the key hole, shouting her name. She noticed that Angel and two other boys she didn't recognize but guessed were friends of Raoul's looking through the crack in the door.

Lily sped up and tried to open the door, but she had not imagined the hand; it was locked. A loud (very loud) and angry sounding voice ran through the room. Lily looked up and turned around whilst the people outside froze. It was a deep male voice.

_Insolent boy this slave of fashion,_

_Basking in your glory,_

_Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor,_

_Sharing in my triumph!_

Angel, Raoul, Remus and Sirius (she recognized them now from their voices) pounded on the door shouting.

Lily, who was gob smacked, sang back.

_Angel, I hear you, speak, I listen!_

_Stay by my side, guide me._

_Angel my soul was weak, forgive me._

_Enter at last master!_

"Wait… Angel… SHE WAS TELLING THE TRUTH! THE ANGEL OF MUSIC IS THERE!"

"LILY!" Raoul shouted. He did not like the idea of this angel of music.

"What is the angel of music?" asked Sirius seriously. **(A/N: Sorry XD)**

"Well, when Lily was a child her dad told her that when he was dead he would send her an angel. An angel of music! Apparently he would sing to her in her dreams and in this room where she lights candles, but no one believed her." She said in a rush. They turned back to the room as the 'angel' started to sing again.

_Flattering child you shall know me,_

_See why in shadows I hide,_

_Look at your face in the mirror,_

_I am there inside!_

The four people outside looked at the mirror and gasped. They knew who this was. The phantom of the Opera! Lily knew too, but she didn't seem to think it was bad like they did.

_Angel of music, guide and guardian, _

_Grant to me your glory,_

_Angel of music, hide no longer,_

_Come to me strange angel!_

A gloved hand reached out of the mirror. The four friends pounded on the door, telling her not to go. She didn't seem to hear, and reached out to take it.

Her hand slipped into the angel's and she was pulled through the mirror a second before the door opened and the four protestors ran inside.

***-(-.-)-* A/N: I still feel nothing… Oh well. I wrote this so… What do you think? Review pleeeaaase? *-(-.-)-***


	5. Chapter 4

***(^-^)/* A/N: Prepare to be amazed: I wrote this on the same day as Chapter 1, 2 and 3! The only one I didn't write today is Prologue! Now: Onwards we tread!*\(^-^)***

**Oh, and if it is a bold italic, the Phantom is singing. If it's bold with no italics, brackets, or A:N's in front it's both of them!**

_Chapter 4: Masks_

Raoul, Angel, Sirius and Remus burst in the room just in time to see Lily finish going through the mirror.

"NO!" Angel screamed, running to the mirror, but it was solid. Raoul was behind her in a second, picking up something to smash the mirror. Sirius was still stood there, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped, unable to take in what had just happened. She went… _through _the mirror! Remus had done the same as Sirius for a second then leapt forward to grab Raouls arm to stop him from smashing the mirror.

"Smash that mirror and she won't be able to come back!" Remus said; always the smart one. Raoul sighed and put down the candle holder he had been holding.

"You're right."

"Look! I – I can see them!" shouted Angel. They crowded around the mirror. They could just about make out Lily and Erik walking away, getting smaller as they went.

Lily walked with the Phantom. She didn't know where they were going, and she knew of only one thing to fill the time. Any other time, she wouldn't have, but there was music leading up to it and her angel had an expectant look on her face. So she sang.

_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came,_

_That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name._

_And do I dream again? For now I find,_

_The Phantom of Hogwarts is there inside my mind._

Back in her room, the marauders **(A/N: I can't be bothered to keep writing their names. Marauders include Angel and, when ((and if)) Lily comes back, Lily. So it's all three or four or five of them. If it's not got one of the boys, it's not the marauders, though) **listened to Lily sing. They wondered where she was, and if she was alright. They all glared at the air when Erik sang.

_**Sing once again with me, our strange duet,**_

_**My power over you grows stronger yet.**_

_**And though you turn from me to glance behind,**_

_**The phantom of Hogwarts is there, inside your mind**_

Lily looked at the Phantom. His black lengthy hair was swept back, and he had a mask over just under half of his face.

He looked over at her, took her hand and led her onto a boat. Lily continued the song.

_Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear._

_I am the mask you wear, __**it's me they hear.**_

_**Your/**__my _**spirit and**_ your/__**my **_**voice, in one combined,**

**The Phantom of Hogwarts is there, inside **_my/__**your **_**mind.**

_**Sing for me,**_

_**Sing my angel of music,**_

_**Sing my angel,**_

_**Sing for me!**_

The boat they were in arrived at some kind of sanctuary. There were candles everywhere and a grand piano sitting, waiting to be played. There were small places with curtains draped in front, hiding the mysteries. There was a large bed at the far end of the room.

The angel got out of the boat and looked at Lily.

_**Night time sharpens,**_

_**Heightens each sensation**_

_**Darkness stirs and wakes imagination**_

_**Silently the senses abandon their defenses**__**  
**__**slowly; gently night unfurls its splendor**_

_**Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender**_

_**Turn your face away **_

_**From the garish light of day**_

_**Turn your thoughts away **_

_**From cold unfeeling light**_

_**And listen to the music of the night**__**  
**__**Close your eyes **_

_**And surrender to your darkest dreams**_

_**Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before**_

_**Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar**_

_**And you live as you've never lived before**__**  
**__**Softly, deftly, music shall caress you**_

_**Hear it, feel it secretly possess you**_

_**Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind**_

_**In this darkness that you know you cannot fight**_

_**The darkness of the music of the night**__**  
**__**Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world**_

_**Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before**_

_**Let your soul take you where you long to be**_

_**Only then can you belong to me**__**  
**__**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication**_

_**Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation**_

He led Christine around the room as he sang. Christine listened eagerly.

_**Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in**_

_**To the power of the music that I write**_

_**The power of the music of the night**__**  
**_

He led Christine to a place covered with curtain. He pulled it back to reveal Christine in a wedding dress. Christine looked for a second then fainted. Surprised, the Phantom caught her and put her on the bed.

_**You alone can make my song take flight**_

_**Help me make the music of the night**_

He turned around and looked at the bride version of Lily, sighing adoringly and then turning to play his beloved organ.

***-(*-*)-* A/N: There you go. Sorry it took so long! I wasn't going to update 'till I got a new review, but ones that aren't by someone logged in doesn't show up on amount of reviews, so I decided to see why no one was reviewing and I found out you WERE reviewing! I'll update by tomorrow as an apology.* -(*-*)-***


	6. Authors Note Oh god, I have an AN! D:

***-(^V^)-* A/N: Steve is a penguin. I'm sorry I haven't updated! This is NOT abandoned, I promise! I just need time! In the mean time, review my other fanfic, I have said if I get 2 reviews on that, I will update this. Or if I get over this major writers block!*-(^V^)-***


	7. Chapter 5 (finally)

**`* ~(^-^)~* A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated recently, I just have been busy. But you can't be angry; I'm giving you an extra-long chapter! Also, Erik may be REALLY out of character. And, I'll tell you now; this story might be quite a bit different than the movie. It is based on the 2004 version. But, it might have things that never happened, things that changed and possibly a Christine/Erik ending? I won't say for sure, just a warning. Now, on with the story! * ~(^-^)~ ***

_Chapter 5: Mistakes_

When Lily awoke she was in a giant bed. There were mostly just pillows, but also a small box, with a stuffed monkey on it. It seemed to have been hand crafted, and nicely hand crafted at that.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. Her drowsiness from waking up had not left her yet, so she stumbled a tiny bit.

She heard some music and looked over curiously. There was the Phantom, her angel, playing the piano. She walked over and stood behind him.

He smiled without having to turn around. He finished his piece then whirled around on his seat.

"You're awake." He noted. She smiled and nodded.

"That was a beautiful piece." She said.

"Thank you, Angel." He was writing an opera piece he was going to make the Opera house play. About a woman and a man, in love. Obviously, he was going to be the man and Lily was the woman. He'd make it happen – no matter what that Carlotta women did.

She played a short piece on the piano, and he smiled at her.

He couldn't believe she was there; he had finally done it! He had had to wait for her to become of age, (not that he had loved her when she was young) he had prepared for her to sing lead. And slowly, he had lured her into his lair with the gift of music. And now she was his. All the waiting was worth it. He finally had Lily.

Lily, on the other hand, couldn't help but wonder what was under the mask. Why did he have that mask? She decided to ask.

"Why do you wear that mask?" His smile faded slightly. He stayed silent. Slowly she moved her hands up to his face and started to remove the mask. Not realizing at first what she was doing, he leaned into her touch, but as he felt the mask start to lift, he covered his head with one hand and whacked out with the other, knocking Lily.

She went backwards, crashing into a candle stick and getting a cut on her cheek.

Of course, he couldn't just stop, say sorry, and hopefully still have her. Oh no. He had to keep going. He hated himself sometimes. Nope, instead he started singing.

"_Damn you! __You little prying Pandora! You little demon! Is this what you wanted to see? Curse you, you little lying Delilah! You little viper!__" _And so on.

She looked at him, seeming slightly scared. Slowly, she handed him the mask. Guilt washing through him, he took it. "Come, they'll be wondering where you are." He said, turning around and putting the mask on.

When they got to the mirror, Erik wondered what he should do; if he let her go now, he might never get her back. So, before she could go, he grabbed her hand and whirled her around, not letting her go. She looked at him questioningly. He stepped colder, so their noses were touching. He was about to kiss her, but then he saw the gash on her face and felt guilt. He didn't deserve her. That Potter idiot did. _Oh? Did he watch over her for most of her life, did he give her the gift of music, did he visit her dreams? No! If anyone deserves her, it's me. _He thought. He smiled slightly at the thought.

There was a noise from nearby. Erik heard Lily's friend, what was her name? Angelina? No. Annie? No. Angel? Yes! That was it! Erik heard Angel's voice float through. "DID YOU FIND HER?!" She sounded screechy. Lily turned around, much to his dismay, and looked through the mirror. The other few boys were there too. "No. Remus? Sirius?" Potter said. The fool. They shook their heads. Well, one did.

"I think I might have." Said the other, a Lupin; he recognized the trademark looks. What was his name? Remus; that was it! Remus looked straight at them and raised a finger. Everyone looked over and gasped.

Erik discreetly clicked a finger and, though he could still see them, they could no longer see him or Christine. He turned Lily around again. She stepped back, and Erik decided he would get her to forgive him another time. Perhaps catch her under mistletoe; Christmas was near. No matter what, he would do what it took. Now it would be hard though; she had seen his face… He took her hand again and quickly did a non verbal spell that made anyone in the room they were about to enter suddenly feel like leaving. After seeing them leave, he led her outside.

As soon as she was back in her room, Lily went to her dresser, and picked up a rose with a black bow. Erik smiled, that was what he had left for her when she had first got the lead role.

He left without another word, and was alone with his own guilt - but he made himself promise he would visit Lily in her dreams, providing some self-comfort. He had done it before, it was an easy spell. When he got back to his lair, he started over to the bed. On the way, he couldn't help but stop and smile at the model of Lily in the wedding dress. Truth be told, it was not a model, but the Mirror of Erised. His deepest desire had not changed for years, except with Lily growing up in the mirror. Once again, it had only stare

He progressed to the bed, and a grin made its way onto his face as the scent of Lilac, lavender, cherries and vanilla mixed into one wafted around; the scent of Lily.

He noticed the monkey had moved slightly; at this, unwanted memories made their way into his head. He pushed them to the back of his mind and laid down. Soon he drifted to sleep, but not after performing the curse. When Lily slept, he would be the first thing she saw.

While waiting for her to fall asleep, he dreamt up some flowers. He had learnt to master having what he wanted in his sleep to be, to put it straight, magic-ed up. He decided to make them special, like no bouquet yet seen. There were roses, lilies, tulips and flowers that existed only in his imagination, but were more beautiful than anything the real world had to offer.

He also put up a bubble. He liked to get revenge on people that insulted him, and so this bubble tuned into anyone speaking about him.

He had only been waiting for a few minutes when the bubble tuned into a conversation. It was that stupid stage hand mocking him again, trying to get the slutty girls into bed with him.

Erik decided this was the last straw. He woke himself up, being sure to mentally note the flowers in the bouquet so it could be remade, and got his Punjab lasso ready.

Soon it was another performance. Erik note as he stalked the high decks, looking for the caretaker, that Lily was watching him the whole time, starting mainly at the rope.

Then, a figure ahead, he ran forward. The caretaker saw him and ran. Erik stalked him, then they got to a place, it was like a square, with one side with the Phantom and one with the caretaker.

He ran around, and started to choke him. Gasping for breath, the caretaker flailed his arms around, and then stopped moving.

Tying the knot properly, he tied the other end to the railing. He pushed the body off the edge, and ran.

There were screams from below. The body had swung about a foot from the floor, right on the stage in front of the whole audience. Erik dared to look at Lily. She was looking at the body with a mixture of fear, shock and horror on her face. He started to move towards her, but before he could, Raoul reached her and dragged her away.

Erik felt his fists clench and jealousy rise in his chest.

He followed.

When he heard Raoul sing [**I warned you, I might keep switching Raoul/James and Lily/Christine! You might see a bit of that] **he immediately thought that he was better. Christine wouldn't go for _that _would she?

'_No more talk of darkness_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears_

_You're safe, nothing can harm you._

_My words will warm and calm you.__  
Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
to guard you and to guide you.' _Sung Raoul._  
_Apparently she would go for _that_._  
'Say you'll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summer time  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you.' _She sang. Erik felt his heart break._  
'Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you.' _Why did Potter get her?_  
'All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me.' _'_I would have held her and hidden her!' _He thought bitterly, as Christine sang._  
'Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you.' _He isn't even that good of a singer!_  
'Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you.' _She was a great singer. _  
'Share each day with me, each night, each morning.' _Their duet wasn't bad, but a Christine and Erik would have been better, surely!_  
'Say you love me.' _He would have said it!_  
'You know I do.' _He can't even say the words, 'I love you.' _  
'Love me, that's all I ask of you.' _'_I love you…' _He wished he could say it, but only thoughts worked. And they had kissed. _**KISSED. **_All of the bold underlined italics in the world couldn't express the badness of it. In a rage, Erik jumped onto a statue after they had left and sung,_ 'you will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!'_

Of course, he didn't mean anything about Christine, just Raoul. That son of a b**** would pay.

***~(*-*)~* A/N: There you go. Please address complaints to Steve in the **_**Review **_**section! *~(*-*)~***


	8. Chapter 6

*** (-.-)*A/N: Warning; this chapter may include different things from the book and things that never happened.* (-.-)***

_Chapter 6: Masquerade_

It had been 3 months, and the Phantom had not been seen since the murder. It was soon time for the New Year's ball. This year they were holding a Masquerade. And, as this was an opera house, no one questioned the logic when everyone broke into song.

It all started with the managers. "Monsieur Andre!" Firmin called.  
Andre called back, "Monsieur Firmin!"  
Firmin then sang. '_Dear Andre, what a splendid party!'__  
_Andre sang back. '_The prologue to a bright new year!'__  
__'Quite a night, I'm impressed!'__  
__'Well, one does one's best,'__  
_Andre and Firmin both sang, '_Here's to us!' _and clinked their glasses together._  
_Andre raised his glass and sang, '_A toast for all the city!'__  
_Firmin answered, '_What a pity that the Phantom can't be here!'__  
_Inside, the song was continued through the audience. '_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you. Masquerade! Every face a different shade. Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you.'_

They then went into verses. '_Flash of mauve, splash of puce, fool and king, ghoul and goose, green and black, queen and priest, trace of rouge, face of beast; faces! Take your turn; take a ride, on the merry-go-round, in an inhuman race! Eye of gold, true is false; who is who? Curl of lip, swirl of gown, ace of hearts, face of clown; faces! Drink it in; drink it up, till you've drowned, in the light, in the sound; but who can name the face?__  
__Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds, masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you. Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads, masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you.' _As though they all saw an invisible cue, they all lowered their voices._ 'Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies, masquerade!'_ Then, they brought the volume up again._ 'You can fool any friend who ever knew you. Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes, masquerade! Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you.'_

Erik watched from a distance. He smiled bitterly; did they honestly think he had left forever? Well, Christine wasn't his yet, so he was not done. He took pleasure, however, in some small things Christine had done over the past few months. She still went to the chapel, lit a candle, and listened, as though waiting for him to sing. She still looked unconsciously over to Box 5 as she sang. Oh yes, another reason he was here, her singing. She had been moved back to chorus, and that toad had taken back _his Christine's _limelight. Speaking of the toad, he heard a sound like a wailing cat broke through his thoughts._  
_Carlotta sang loudly_, _(amazingly, only Erik and Christine winced. Of course, he didn't notice Christine… yet) '_What a night!'__  
_Firmin (thankfully) interrupted,_ 'What a crowd!'__  
_Andre continued,_ 'Makes you glad'__  
_Firmin took back the 'stage', singing, '_Makes you proud! All the crème, De la crème'__  
_Madame Giry overlapped, '_watching us…'__  
_Angel sang, in what Erik believed was a voice that could not begin to compare to Christine, (he was quite opinionated) '_Watching them…'__  
_Carlotta, sadly, returned with, '_All our fears are in the past…'__  
_Andre sang,_ 'Three months'__  
_Piangi overlapped,_ 'Of relief!'__  
_Carlotta interrupted,_ 'Of delight!'__  
_Andre returned with_, 'Of Elysian peace!'__  
_Piangisang, '_And we can breathe at last.'__  
_Carlottascreeched_, 'No more notes,'__  
_Piangi intruded, '_No more ghosts,'__  
_Madame Giry continued,_ 'Here's a health,'__  
_Andre, went on, '_Here's a toast, to a prosperous year,'__  
_Firmin sang, '_To our friends who are here,'__  
_Piangi and Carlotta carried on, '_And may the splendor never fade!'__  
_Firmin and Andre intruded,_ 'What a blessed release!'__  
_Madame Giry finished, '_and what a masquerade!'__  
_Someone else went through the door and Erik whirled round. And there she was. _Christine._ Erik stopped breathing for a moment, and his mask nearly slipped off; you see, it was molded to his face, and if he changed his facial expression too much it wouldn't match the pattern of his facial features and slip off. At least he didn't get sweaty; his skin was too alike ice. Nevertheless, he felt his forehead beading ever so slightly at the sight of her. She was wearing a pink dress, that had a slight frill, but, as though shouting 'CHRISTINE!' in dress form, it was not fluffy, or revealing, or low cut. It hugged her figure, and then cascading down from her waist. You couldn't see her shoes, and I'm not going to bore you with a large description. But, even with minimal make up, I must express, she was beautiful, and Erik nearly fell down at the sight of her. Nearly. He listened closely to the conversation weaving between her and that fop, the patron, de Chagney. He couldn't help but notice that she got a little tense when de Chagney put his arm around her, and she would occasionally look hopefully around the hall. Then, she turned back to the fop.

"Think of it! A secret engagement. Look, your future bride. Just think of it." She said. Erik was quite disconcerted by this, but didn't hesitate to think of a snappy comeback. _'The fop should be the one wearing the dress, he's more girly than you and you know it.'__  
_Raoul replied, "But, why is it secret? What have we to hide? You promised me." And he leaned in to kiss her. Erik grits his teeth, but smiled when Christine gently refused Raoul.

Raoul sang, in a voice that could not compare to Erik like Angel could not compare to Christine, _'Christine, what are you afraid of?'__  
_Christine and Raoul continued in parenthesis, '_let's not argue, (Let's not argue) Please pretend, (I can only hope) you will understand in time! (I'll understand in time!)'__  
_Erik regretfully turned away from Christine and looked at the crowd which began to sing again, '_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade, masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you. Masquerade! Every face a different shade, masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you. Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads. Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you. Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds, Masquerade! Take your fill; let the spectacle astound you…'_

They led off as Erik made his entrance. The lights dimmed. He looked around. De Chagney glared at him, then whispered something to Christine and walked off. That bloody coward! Christine didn't seem to notice though, as she was staring at her angel, her features mainly shocked, but, Erik was elated to find slight joy surrounding it almost undetectably. There were traces of fear, but way more joy.

Of course, no one could see his happiness through his mask, except perhaps that insane Auror who was visiting – Mad Eye Moody. He was appropriately named, as he had a single robot (magic) eye that was looking straight at Erik, and Erik was sure he could see blotches of amusement on his face.

Erik stepped forward, and began to criticize the managers through song._ '__Why so silent, good monsieur's? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good monsieur's? I have written you an opera. Here, I bring the finish score. Don Juan Triumphant! Fondest greetings to you all, A few instructions just before rehearsal starts; Carlotta must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage. Our Don Juan must loose some weight. It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age. And my managers must learn that their place is in an office!'_ Here, Erik took out his sword and began waving it close to Andre and Firmin's faces, after throwing down the Opera when it was mentioned._ 'Not the ops. As for our star, Miss Lily Evans...'_ No one missed how here, he put away his sword, or how his eyes and voice softened drastically._ '__No doubt she'll do her best; It's true, her voice is good, she knows, though, should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn, if pride will let her return to me, her teacher. Her teacher...' _There were gasps and murmurs as this last statement echoed throughout the hall; he was her teacher? It was also noticeable that he took a tone of pride when he sang it.

Sweet music started playing out of nowhere. No one questioned it. Erik took a cautionary step forward and nearly beamed in relief when she did the same. Another step… Another step… Soon they were mere inches away from each other. Everyone watched as though in a trance. Not even Hagrid, the large clumsy groundskeeper, made a noise to disrupt the enchanting scene that was playing before their eyes. It was as though they were under some kind of spell. Perhaps they were, perhaps Erik had cursed them all and none of them had even realized. Nether the less, no one moved, and Erik slowly put his hands on her shoulders. Then he moved them to her neck. Then he finally kept them in her hair. He looked down slightly…

…And noticed her engagement ring. That was when the rage took over. He grasped the chain it was dangling from and tore it off, making Lily hiss in pain as the chain originally dug into her neck then snapped and tore into her skin.

'_Your chains are still mine! You belong to me…' _He half-sung and half-shouted. But, before anything else could happen, there was a smashing sound from above. Screams were heard as people realized what was happening. Black smoke-like figures poured in like rain through the roof, and materialized on the floor. Then, when the figures had stopped falling, a new one fell in. It seemed to demand attention and respect. It was Voldemort.

He raised his hand, and with a lazy wave, explosions happened everywhere. Erik went to grab Lily, but Angel had run to her, gripped her hand and pulled her away.

Then there was another explosion, however, and the two were separated. Before they could re-unite, Angel was swept away by the masses of swarming people, who were attempting to escape before they were slaughtered.

Silently cursing the fact that Dumbledore was at the Ministry for this and the next month, Lily crawled to the sanctuary of an overturned table.

Outside, the marauders and Angel had found each other. They spoke only in panicked urgent whispers.

"Where's Christine?"

"Did you see her leave?"

"I thought Angel had her!"

"We got separated! Where is she now?!"

"I see her! She's in there!" They looked into the great hall, where the entrance had been bordered to stop people from going in, but stopping Christine from getting out. She was the only one left.

Tom Riddle advanced slowly towards the scared girl, who had her eyes trained on him fearfully. He slowly took out his wand. He had heard a lot about this girl. She was talented in magic, she was beautiful, and she could have boys falling at her feet by simply singing one aria. The best part was: she had no idea she possessed such power. She had an innocent air, which just made it all the more effective. She could easily disrupt the Death Eaters with any of these powers, and if she was on his side the world would crumble at his feet, but he also knew she was strictly on the good side. So he would have to dispose of her.

He pointed the wand at her head and in one swift motion began to shout, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" however; he never got to finish the spell, because something made his wand fly across the room. He looked over and smirked. So this was the famed Phantom of Hogwarts.

Erik put his wand back in his pocket, then ran full speed at Tom, slamming into him with all his body weight. They toppled to the ground. Erik rolled onto Tom and smashed his fist into his face. He vaguely remembered the promise he had made to Nadir Khan, an old acquaintance, that he would not kill anyone anymore but then he remembered the face of that gruesome Joseph Buquet, and he felt no remorse. Joseph, like Tom, had threatened Christine by making obscene remarks, and when Christine caught his eye, he would send her dirty looks. Erik had gone to great lengths to stop them from ever bring alone for his own sake as well as Christine's, and as he had strangled him, Erik had had the small relief in the back of his mind that Christine would not be a victim as so many girls had been before.

He continued to punch Tom until he was unconscious. He would have liked to have kept going, but he needed to get to Christine immediately.

He jumped up and stared at Lily, who stared back at him for a moment, before passing out. Erik raced over to her in a second and scooped her up in his arms. He began to run back to his lair, kicking Death Eaters and doors out of his path on his way.

***(*-*)* A/N: There you go! Sorry about the time it takes to update. *(*-*)***


	9. Chapter 7

***-(-.-)-* I do not own HP or PotO *-(-.-)-* **

_Chapter 7: Suffering_

Christine awoke in a dark room. She was on a swan bed. Where was she? Suddenly the memories from the past night flashed through her brain, and she gripped the blanket surrounding her in fear. Voldemort had come, and he had tried to kill her! But what had happened next?

"Do not fear, little one…" A voice said softly from the end of the room as she tried to regain her thoughts. She smiled; she would recognise that voice anywhere.

"Angel?" She questioned tiredly. Her vision was hazy, and her speech slurred. She had not recovered entirely yet, but Erik intended to take full care of her.

"Yes, it is your angel." He walked over to her, carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and a glass of water on it. There was medication in both, to make her feel better. "Eat slowly, mon angé. It will help your head." He placed the tray on her lap. She looked warily at it, as her memories came back even more. The day after the opera '_Hannibal' _he had attacked her. He had hurt her, and not just physically. He had deceived her for all of these years, and now she was meant to trust him again?  
He noticed her weariness and sighed. She still thought he would hurt her. "Please angel. Maybe you cannot remember the things that transpired last night, but know this;" and then he said something that made Christine freeze, and her jaw drop, and her eyes widen; "_I love you, Lily."_

"I – you - what?" He repeated his sentence. _I love you. _How could he love her? He was the phantom, he had lied, and he had struck her! And now he claimed to _love_ her? He looked at her, and seemed to guess her thoughts.

"Listen, my ingénue, I only told you I was an angel for your own benefit. You needed training, you needed help. You were destroyed when your father died, and I helped you. I got you through it, and everything that happened to you, I helped you through. I couldn't tell you I was the Phantom; you would hate me, you would never want to see me again." His eyes went far-distanced for a few minutes. "Christine wouldn't be here without her Erik, would she? She would still be a dancer, and would be made fun of. She would still be a bad singer." Lily felt her cheeks grow hot with anger, and, ignoring the fear in her stomach, she spoke.

"Still? What do you mean still?" He snapped back to reality, and scowled.

"Admit it Christine – you barely had any vocal range or talent until I came. Without me your voice would still I dry, screechy and painful to the ears." He didn't know why he was saying these things. It was his rage, he assumed. His anger was getting the best of him, and she was suffering because of it.

"No vocal talent? Screechy? What do you mean?"

"Just face it. You have no talent except what I have given you! I don't know why I went to help you those years ago, but it has given me nothing but torture since. I wish I had never seen you!" Christine tried to hide her deep hurt.

"Oh? Well, you're not exactly an angel yourself! You lied to me, you hypnotised me, you put me through this giant emotional turmoil, you say you love me, and then you say you hate me and that you wish you had never seen me? And that I sound screechy and dry? Well – Well – you don't deserve my love then! You don't deserve any love!" In an instant, she regretted saying it. Not because of what she said, not because of who she said it to, but mainly because in the next second he had screamed in rage, thrown his hands around her neck and was squeezing tightly, so her vision had started fading quickly. He rose quickly, and with a sharp tug that made her whimper, he brought Lily up too. Finally, the darkness began to surround her.

Nadir had watched the Masquerade in horror. Erik was in love? This could only end badly. He could not tell what the girl felt, because her actions were greatly influenced by his music. That was a power Erik had always possessed. When Voldemort had attacked, he had fled quickly, and then watched in silent fear as Tom stalked closer to Christine and pointed the wand at her head. He watched Erik save Christine, and then bring her down to the Catacombs. He had followed, and watched as Erik had put her in a bed, then sat with his head in his hands. Finally, Erik had risen and made some soup and a glass of water – and put some drugs in it whilst he was at it. He had regarded their conversation in silence. But when Erik had leaped up and began to strangle her, the soup had fallen to the floor and Christine had started to turn purple, he had to act.

He ran in and started shouting, whilst prising Erik's hands off of Christine's neck. "Erik! Stop! You'll kill her!" The last statement got him, and he froze, before dropping and backing away from Christine as though she were scorching fire.

Erik looked in horror at the scene in front of him. What had he done? He had claimed to love her, and yet this is what he had done to show it? After staring in terror for a few moments, he picked Christine up gingerly, and pressed two fingers to her neck to check her pulse. He nearly died of relief when he heard one. He slowly put her on the bed, and backed carefully from the room, never taking his eyes from the sleeping figure. Nadir followed angrily.

"Damn it Erik! You said you wouldn't kill anyone else!"

"I didn't mean to… Is she going to be alright?"

"How should I know?"

"I don't know… I just want to know if she'll be okay."

Nadir looked at Erik. He looked truly worried, truly scared about what he had done. Sighing, Nadir walked back in the room to find the answer to Erik's questions.


	10. Chapter 8

***-(-.-)-* A/N: Sorry about the wait. I don't own Harry Potter or Phantom of the Opera. *-(-.-)-***

_Chapter 8: Epiphany_

Nadir came out of the room again around half an hour later. Erik's head snapped up immediately. Erik wanted to go in with him, but Erik was scared he would make things worse. Again. Not that he'd admit that ever, though.

"She'll live." Nadir said, and Erik let out an inaudible sigh of relief. "What were you thinking?" Erik glared at him.

"I hope you're not implying that I _meant _to strangle her half to death." Erik said warningly. Nadir ignored him and sat down. Erik would have made him answer, but his mind was on other things. "When will she wake?"

"Sometime soon, but I think we should get a doctor. We don't have to tell him anything, but he can make sure she's okay." Nadir suggested.

"Out of the question. No one can come down here, or see me, and I don't trust any one up there enough to take her back yet." Nadir sighed. Of course Erik would react like that. And next, would come the pride. "Also, I believe I can take care of her myself, thanks." Nadir rolled his eyes. "I saw that, Khan."

"You were meant to." He mumbled under his breath, though he knew Erik heard.

Twenty minutes later, Nadir went to check on Christine again. Erik decided to come too. He couldn't do too much bad, right? As he entered, he wished he hadn't.

She looked… Dead. Her skin was pale, she had bags under her eyes, and she had a few bruises on her neck.

Erik felt the breath leave his body. He had done this? He felt like shooting himself… Which, at this point, probably wasn't a bad idea.

Nadir walked forward, checked her temperature, made sure she wasn't bleeding to much in any places, and then left Erik to Lily. This was probably a stupid idea, but he left anyway. Erik walked over to the sleeping girl and gingerly stroke her curls. Softly, he began to sing, before standing up to leave. However, before he could, Lily let out a little moan and began to move. He quickly called out to Nadir, who entered the room barely a second later, leading Erik to believe he was right outside listening. In his hurry to get in, Nadir even knocked over a chair.

However, neither Erik nor Nadir remembered this after a second, because they were too distracted by Christine's eyes. Christine's _open _eyes.

She looked up at them quickly, as though they were going to kill her, but calmed down quickly when she saw who it was. A second later, she grinned and launched into Erik's arms. She hugged him tightly around his waist, looking like she would refuse to let go ever. She buried her face in his chest, and didn't seem to notice their confusion. After a second of shock, he placed his arms around her as though he would break like a china doll if he squeezed too hard. He buried his face in her hair. After a few seconds he pulled back, and looked into Christine's eyes. He saw no fear. _Why didn't he see fear? There should be fear! _He didn't really want her to be scared of him, but if she was doing this after he strangled her, what had she forgiven and done in the past? "C-Christine? What are y-you doing?" She raised one eyebrow. "I'm hugging you."

"Why?"

"Well… You saved me!" When Erik said nothing, she continued. "I was in this dark… _really_ dark, scary place, and I couldn't move. But then, I heard this voice. At first I thought I had died, and it was my father singing, but then I realised it was you! My angel had come back to me! Suddenly, this light started glowing from afar, and I raced towards it… And then I could see again! I could see you!"

Erik could only stare.

_Lily PoV_

The last thing I had remembered was the Phantom looking quite mad, before the darkness consumed my thoughts.

I felt myself fall, with something against my neck, but all of those feelings slowly disappeared, and in its place was some sort of numbness. It occupied my body, and even seemed to fill the space around me. Speaking of the space around me, where am I? Wherever I am is pitch black, and I can barely even see my own hands when I hold them in front of me.

I was getting scared. I was still on the floor, so I slowly stood, and looked around. I was afraid, to be honest, that something would leap out and attack me… But that had happened before, and I was saved.

It was a year after my father died and I joined the Opera House. My recently discovered best friend, Angel, had been taking me on a tour around the place. Usually members wouldn't get tours, instead they would just learn the way, but I hadn't the best memory, and I was not doing very well. Halfway through the tour, someone started shouting for Angel, and we realised it was McGonagall. She left quickly, after I reassured her it was alright, and only when she was gone did I realise that I had no idea where I was, or where I was to go.

My angel of music didn't respond to my calls, so I slowly walked down the halls, praying nothing would jump out of the creepy shadows that surrounded me, showing themselves at every corner and pillar.

I started hearing footsteps, so I began to run, run, run through the corridors, daring to look back. In that split second that I couldn't see in front of me, someone turned the corner and slammed into me. They were tall and well built compared to my small, weak body, and I easily fell to the floor. I looked up into the snarling eyes of one of the most disgusting stagehands you could ever meet… Barty Crouch Jr. He was an unpleasant man with jet black hair that was long and untamed, as well as dark blue eyes which he used to lure in unsuspecting dancers such as myself.

I had always avoided him, as both Angel's and McGonagall had warned me of his ways.

He grinned evilly as he saw me, and said in a deep voice, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He towered over me, and I tried to back up, but my topple had changed my direction, and now there was a wall behind me… How cliché. He crouched down, so his face was barely inches from mine and his almost beard tickled my chin. I didn't like this. I whimpered and attempted to leave, but it was in vain. I curled up like the little girl I was and watched as he grinned wider, if that was possible, and spoke again. "What's your name?" I didn't want to give him my real name, so I used the only other thing I could think of.

"C-Christine." I stuttered weakly.

"Well Christine, why don't we just-" He began to reached up with his gnarled hand. It barely touched my face as he spoke the last word, and I closed my eyes. But the next moment, he was gone. I looked around, opening my eyes. He was on the floor. He jumped up, and looked around wildly, with his face as white as snow – as though he had just seen a Phantom…

Finally, he ran from the room. I grinned, but did not come out of my ball. I couldn't tell if I was safe. Almost as though it read my thoughts, the voice of my trusted teacher came through my thoughts. "Angel… You're safe now. Stand up." I obediently stood. "Are you hurt?"

"No, thank you Angel!" I called upwards. I had always assumed that was where he was, though it turns out he was below me.

"Do not think anything of it, _'Christine'._" I blushed as he said the fake name.

"Sorry, Angel, I didn't want to tell him my real name."

"That was a wise choice." My tutor gently praised. "But next time, use something a little more inconspicuous." I tilted my head, confused at the unfamiliar word. I was still young, after all. "Use something less suspicious… Something that will make you less known. People know you for your middle name. Try something like… Abigail." I nodded, enthusiastic to obey his every whim. Ever since, most stage hands knew me as Abigail. I never really needed the name though; they all knew what had happened to Barty and didn't want it to happen to them. Barty quit a few days later.

I came back to reality from my thoughts, or at least back to a dark room, and realised something: the Phantom was my angel. I'd realised it before, but only now did it really hit me. Something so powerful, so deadly, so mysterious that I was meant to fear was hell-bent (god forgive my language) on making sure I was safe, and had been helping me ever since I came to the Opera house! Every sadness I felt, he had helped, every fright I feared, he soothed, every pain I felt he made go away…

I quickly shook my head of these thoughts. I couldn't like him! He was the Phantom. 'Is he though? Or is that just a name, Abigail?' Something said from god knows where. And the voice, as much as I hated it, was right! He was my angel, he had saved me, and he had helped me no matter what I told him and what he found out, so why was I turning my back on him when I found out something?

Once again, I attempted to get that out of my head. 'He's not helping me now…' And yet through the darkness, a voice began to softly sing to me. A way too familiar voice. But, for once, I didn't want to stop listening as I had for the past while. I wanted to listen forever, and I wanted to be with my angel as I did. After all, he could protect me – right now, he was saving me!

And so, I began to fight against the darkness, until slowly, I regained my vision, and I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Erik. For a second, I was scared of the suddenly bright lights, and the one stranger in the room, but then I launched myself into my angel's arms. After a second, he returned the embrace. I buried my face in his chest, smiling, because I knew I was safe.

***-(-.-)-* A/N: It's been a while. Sorry! Can I have some reviews? I don't have inspiration to write if no one says they like it. It takes two seconds (possibly more to log in) and then the chapter comes out quicker. Please? I can give you sexy Phantom and Christine goodness, or Raoul… Raoul-ness if you do!*-(-.-)-***


	11. Chapter 9

***~(-.-)~*A/N: READ IMPORTANT. Hellooooooo. I need opinions on the outcome… Raoul and Christine (Lily and James) or Erik and Christine (Lily and Phantom)? ****Oh, and later on, if the text is a bold italic, the Phantom is singing. If it's bold with no italics, brackets, or A:N's in front it's both of them! And, one more thing; I edited Chapter 6, because I wrote Meg instead of Angel. ****Anyway, ONWARDS WE GO, ENJOY THE SHOW! Hey, I made a rhyme! *~(-.-)~***

_Chapter 9: Wandering Child_

Erik had, regretfully, sent her back to the surface that night. The damn Daroga had said Angel and the fop would miss her. Erik hardly cared; they didn't concern him, and Lily needn't worry about them when he was there. She needn't worry about anything when he was there!

Besides, she seemed to finally be coming around to him. He had thought it would take more than strangling her, but he wasn't exactly opposed to her knew found admiration of him. When he'd taken her to the mirror, she'd even hugged him goodbye! Him! They guy she was cowering from only 3 months ago!

Lily, on the other hand, was confused. Did her angel not want her anymore? Was that why he made her go back up? She wasn't opposed to seeing her friends again, though; she simply didn't like the thought of her angel leaving her. He had been her guardian for so long…

When she returned, she heard the voices of Angel, James and his friends (she had become friends with them in the three months they had been unbothered by the phantom. They had both seemed to like her, especially with what she was doing with James; no one except themselves had ever made him this happy!) talking away, all sounding worried. She pressed her ear against the door.

"He took her! I just know he did!" Shouted James.

"Okay, calm down. We just have to find her and get her back." Remus said reasonably.

"But it's _him_! He's probably hurt her! He'll never let him go, I can just tell…" Angel snapped. Lily wondered if they were talking about her.

"If he has, I'll kill him." Threatened James. Lily rolled her eyes. James couldn't kill a thing. He was too… James.

"Concentrate! What we need now is to find Lily." Sirius said calmly. Oh, so they were talking abut her.

"You won't have to look far." Lily said, turning the knob and entering.

They all just stared for a second, before Angel squealed and threw herself into Lily's arms.

"Lily! You're okay!" Said James, waiting until Angel had finished and then hugging Lily himself. He sounded surprised.

"I wouldn't say okay…" Sirius muttered gesturing to her neck, and all of the small bruises that laid there.

Angel said she would take care of them and began to guide Lily to their room. The others followed.

"What did he do? Hit you? Strangle you?" James asked darkly. Lily refused to answer.

"Raoul, just let it go." James listened at the sound of his nickname.

He sighed and agreed. Finally, they reached the girls dormitories. This was different to the room Christine had (meant to have) stayed in; this room was for all the girls in Christine's year that were in Gryffindor, including Angel and herself.

"Okay boys, shoo! This is the girls dormitory – no boys!" James gave her a look, then attempted to go up the stairs. Immediately, they turned into a slope, and he fell to the bottom.

"I warned you; girls only." Angel muttered, leading Lily up the now-stairs.

Once they were in the empty dormitories, Angel shut the door and spun on her heel, her short blonde hair barely affecting her.

"Okay, you need to tell me word for word; what happened?" Lily considered this for a second. She _had _been keeping secrets from Angel for years; Angel had known about the angel of music, but thought it was a joke, and Lily had never bothered to correct her, or given her any details on what had been happening. Angel had told Lily everything… Lily owed it to Angel to do the same. So she told. Word for word, she told Angel the exact recount from her point of view on what happened.

By the end, Angel's mouth was nearly on the floor. Lily smiled at her friend. "Catching flies?" She teased. Angel shut her mouth, giggling slightly. Angel did love her friend, and she would hate for her to be stuck with the wrong person for the rest of her life…

If Lily ended up with the Phantom, they might never see each other again! It sounded like the Phantom was the one Lily was in love with, but would he keep her from the world? Surely not… He had, after all, trained her to sing so she could be an opera star! What good would locking her away do, especially if she went with him willingly; there would be no need!

"What do you think?" Lily asked finally.

"I think… that… You should break off your engagement to James."

"Really?"

"Yes. There is too much happening at the moment, and for all we know, the Phantom may be the road you choose. Being engaged to James won't be very useful then." Lily nodded her head thoughtfully. Then she smiled.

"I can only imagine James' reaction!" Lily chuckled. Angel stood up and did an impression that had both the girls falling over in giggles.

And that's how, for the whole night, they forgot about the seriousness of the world and instead found happiness in the strangest subjects.

The next day, they needed to tell James what they had discussed about the engagement. It was going to be tough to see him and his friends, or anyone they had spoken about that night, without picturing the things they had immaturely guessed, about them, but they would manage.

"James, I need to talk to you about something… Privately." Angel, Sirius and Remus sat awkwardly as the two went into the other room.

"What's going on in there?" Asked Sirius. Angel filled them in on her and Lily's plans, and Sirius and Remus, despite being loyal to his friend, both knew that it was a good idea.

After a few seconds, they could hear something similar to an explosion in the other room.

"I think it's safe to guess she told him." Remus said, whilst the others nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later, a crying Lily ran into the room, ran straight through it without even looking up, and headed straight outside. James came outside a few seconds later; he didn't look her happy either, though not nearly as bad as Lily.

"What happened?" Demanded Angel furiously.

"Well, she told me that we should break the engagement, because of what was happening, and I got annoyed. I said a few things, she… stayed silent whilst I said more things, and I ended up accusing her of being a harlot." He mumbled. Angel's eyes burned.

"You what?! How dare you!" She screamed, before she was interrupted by Sirius.

"Angel, calm down. I can see he regrets it, and screaming isn't going to help anything." She sat down, but still glared daggers at James, who sat down also. "Now, do you have any idea where she might be?" Angel looked thoughtful for a second before answering.

"If she's upset, I know where she goes, but she was really distraught, so I don't think that's where she went… Try the graveyard. She'll have gone to see her father. She'll have disapparited, but I know you can't do that, so take a Thestral. You saw Lily's dad die through the window from what I heard; that should count." James stood up, nodding, but paused for a second when Angel spoke. "And, James? Hurt her again, and I'll give you such a 'teaching' you would prefer to be trapped in a room with the Phantom." James shuddered, but agreed, and ran to his horse.

At the graveyard, Lily was walking slowly and deliberately through the snow. As she walked, feeling more despaired than she ever had, she began to do the only thing that has made her feel better over the years; She began to sing. She sang on impulse, not really knowing where the song was heading, but knowing it was about her father.

'_You were once my one companion, _

_you were all that mattered…_

_You were once a friend and father, _

_then my world was shattered.' _She sighed before continuing, still walking through the snow to get to the tomb in which her father was buried.

'_Wishing you were somehow here again._

_Wishing you were somehow near…_

_Sometimes it seems, if I just dreamed,_

_Somehow you would be here!' _Lily smiled at her own stupidity before continuing. She was never aware of someone watching her.

'_Wishing I could hear your voice again,_

_Knowing that I never would…_

_Dreaming of you, won't help me to do,_

_All that you dreamed I could!' ('All that both of you dreamed I could…' _she thought ruefully.)

'_Passing bells and sculpted angels,_

_Cold and monumental,_

_Seem, for you, the wrong companions,_

_You were warm and gentle…' _She wondered for a few seonds, before singing again.

'_Too many years, fighting back tears, _

_why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Knowing we must say goodbye,_

_Try to forgive, teach me to live!_

_Give me the strength to try!' _She felt some sort of strength fill her, and she started to sing more powerfully.

'_No more memories,_

_No more silent tears!_

_No more gazing across_

_The wasted years…' _Lily had finally reached the tomb. At the sight, she felt her volume lower. '_Hello, dad...' _She thought.

'_Help me say goodbye…_

_Help me say… goodbye…' _She held the note for a while, before collapsing in front of the stairs the led to the tomb. She felt a few salty tears flow down her cheeks before she heard a voice - the same comforting voice that had always been there – reaching out to her.

'_Wandering child, so lost, so helpless,_

_Yearning for my guidance…' _Lily looked up immediately at the tomb, though she didn't expect to see anything. It shocked her when she saw the tomb doors opening, with a soft orange glow emitting from inside. As though in a trance, she stood. She was amazed – and yet, she was still anxious.

'_Angel or father; friend or Phantom?_

_Who is there, staring?' _She sang nervously.

The voice seemed to smile as it sang a response. _'Have you forgotten your angel?' _Lily felt her lips curve upwards, and she continued her singing.

'_Angel, oh speak, what endless longings,_

_Echo in this, whisper…' _

Erik smiled. He couldn't take it without her; he needed her with him _now_! If that meant drastic measures, so be it! He looked down at the girl, before noticing she was shivering. Frowning, he sang.

'_Too long you've wandered in winter,_

_Far from my, 'fathering' gaze,' _He almost laughed aloud at his own words. 'Fathering'… Still, he was worried about her attire. She was clad in the same clothes from earlier, which were light, and she could easily catch a cold… or worse.

'_Wildly my mind beats against you, yet the soul obeys!' _

Erik joined in with her singing this time, singing, '_You resist, yet your soul obeys!' _He grinned as they both took a deep, inaudible breath, then sang together, in sync, with more passion than ever before.

'**Angel of music,**_**you/**__I_** denied **_you/__**me**__,_

**Turning from true beauty!**

**Angel of music, **_**do not shun me/**__my protector!_

**Come to **_**your/**__me _**strange angel!**

_**I am your angel of music…**_

_**Come to me angel of music…'**_

A hand appeared in the orange glow. Lily did not hesitate, but walked slowly up the steps, coming closer to her angel with every step. Finally, she reached the top of the stairs. The hand tempted her, and she slowly took it.

She was led forward gently and almost immediately, a warm cloak was placed around her shoulders. Only now did Lily realise that she was so cold… She would have surely fallen ill soon without the soft fabric around her. She felt the back of a hand brush her cheek, but only for a second, before she was yanked back by the back of her cloak.

Lily was returned quickly to the real world, and saw – who else – James standing protectively in front of her. She gasped and said his name, but a second later, her angel leaped out of seemingly nowhere, drawing his wand. James did the same. Soon it was a full blown battle in-between the wizards.

James sent a red spell over to the Phantom, who easily reflected it. James ducked as it came towards him, making it slam against the tree behind him, which burst into flame. Lily screamed at the two to stop as the fight progressed. Soon, James managed to gain a second, and used it to fire a curse at the burning tree, which made it fall, and encase the Phantom in its branches.

Lily screamed even louder, fearing her angel was dead. Soon, however, she saw the two rolling away from the tree. The Phantom, who was weakened from the tree incident, had the lower hand, and soon James was on top of him. James pointed his wand directly at him and shouted a curse unknown to Lily. However, before he could finish, Lily screamed again.

"JAMES! STOP!" He looked from Lily, to the Phantom, before finally putting his wand in his pocket, and getting up. He marched over to Lily, and took her arm, before disappariting.

Erik watched them. Lily looked right back at him as she and the fop left. He growled. De Chagney had taken what was his… _again._

He swore, if it was the last thing he did, he would get his Lily back.

***~(-.-)~* A/N: Ooh! Long chapter! I've decided to plan for E/C ending, though I never usually listen to my plans XD It's really up to the reviews! Also, I made a companion piece to this phan phic, just a one-shot about Erik first meeting Lily/Christine and becoming the angel of music. Check it out if you want to. **** *~(-.-)~***


	12. Chapter 10

***~(-.-)~* A/N: Helloooo! I come with seasonal greetings! ...What? I'm not allowed to bring seasonal cheer at not-Christmas? Humph.**

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera or Harry Potter, by the way. And you see the box at the bottom, where you can write stuff? Do you mind writing a review? Thanks. I can't remember if I mentioned this last time… I wrote a companion piece to this, which I uploaded, where Erik meets Lily for the first time. Now read and enjoy! *~(-.-)~***

_Chapter 10: Don Juan_

The time had come.

They had been practising for so long, and now the time had come.

Don Juan was an opera that the managers had found themselves with at the masquerade. It has been written by one 'ghost' they knew of – one ghost with a mask, and a love for a chorus girl destined to be a star. Now, Don Juan was to be premiered at the opera house. The time had come.

Said chorus girl was preparing for the role of her life; the star of Don Juan. Lily was not ready for this; she really wasn't! Why she had to be cast as such a passionate part, she didn't know. The time of the opera quickly approached, and Lily was frightened. She and James had not been talking since the graveyard incident, and Angel said he was jealous and frustrated that Lily had begged for the Phantoms life.

Lily was currently being dressed into a flattering costume by two of the costume makers whilst two other women did her make up and another one did her hair. She didn't like it; it was weird to have people doing these things for her.

'_If I lived with James, things would be like this everyday,'_ she realised. He was rich, and people would expect her to look perfect everyday! She wouldn't get much time fore anything; there would be balls and events a plenty. She sighed. Why couldn't there be an option where she could live happily with a caring husband that shared her interests, and have a calm life, away from crowds and intimidation and judgement? _'There is, you know that.'_ Her mind argued. She did her best to ignore it.

Finally, the helpers were done. Lily looked into the mirror. Her jaw nearly dropped. She looked amazing. Was that even her? Her hair had been – for once – tamed, and was settled in beautiful rings and curls that cascaded down her back. Her eyes had a light eye shadow that matched her eyes perfectly, and brought out the sparkle in them. There was a slight blush to her cheeks, and her lips were lightly glossed. Her dress hugged her figure, until it hit her hips, where it started cascading down. She looked… sublime.

She was guided to the stage, and timidly, she walked on. The audience stared at her as she looked out towards the seats. Her gaze trailed upwards, landing directly on Box 5. She nearly gasped – it was taken by James! The Phantom was not going to like that…

Taking a deep breath, and gathering all of the nerves which she was sure was making her look like a pale shaking idiot, she knelt down, and awaited for Piangi to come and sing his part.

But he didn't.

She recognised the voice that came to her immediately. The Phantom was there, and he had taken Piangi's place! Trying to make it seem like nothing was wrong, she slowly turned her head to face the one man she couldn't seem to escape.

'_You have come here,__  
__In pursuit of your deepest urge,__' ' _He took a step forward, closer to Christine. He had a black mask the covered almost his whole face, and was dressed entirely in dark attire, which was completed with a black cape that swished from side to side as he walked. He smiled slightly as he saw her._  
'__In pursuit of that wish which till now,__  
__Has been silent__…__  
__Silent.' _He pressed a finger to his lips mockingly.

'_I have brought you,__  
__That our passions may fuse and merge__,__  
__In your mind you've already succumbed to me,_

_Dropped all defenses,__  
__Completely succumbed to me__,' _Christine felt her eyes slip close, as she lost herself in his voice._  
__Now you are here with me__,__  
__No second thoughts__,__  
__You've decided__,__ d__ecided.__' _He tilted his head slightly, looking at her with such intensity that she could not turn away. She knew the hidden meaning behind the words, but she couldn't find herself disagreeing. Her mind couldn't spare a thought for the boy sat in Box 5. Said boy could only watch in dismay, whilst stagehands and other characters crowded around the sides of the stage to see what was happening. _  
'__Past the point of no return,__  
__No backward glances__,__  
__Our games of make-believe are at an end,' _He began to take a few steps forward as Christine stood and copied and background dancers echoed their every movement._  
'__Past all thought of 'if', or __'__when',__  
__No use resisting,__  
__Abandon thought and let the dream descend__,' _They circled each other, whilst the Phantom put beautiful imagery into Lily's mind. McGonagall watched, horrified, as the young girl was visibly put into a dream weaved by the tempting voice of the criminal._  
'__What raging __**fire**__ shall flood the soul,' _he stepped behind Lily and drew her to him, holding her neck with one hand andher hip with the other. He sang passionately into her head, listening to her sharp intake of breath, then relished in the feeling of her melting into is chest._  
'__What rich desire unlocks it's door,__  
__What sweet seduction lies before us?' _He slid his hands to her armand trailed his hands down to her fingers, holding them as though they were a treasured possession to his lips. Finally, he stepped back, keeping hold of her with one hand and allowing the other to fall to his side._  
'__Past the point of no return__,__  
__The final threshold__,__  
__What warm unspoken secrets,__  
__Will we learn__ ,__  
__Beyond the point of no return?__' _He finally released her altogether, and allowed her to regain her senses. She looked at him alarmed, then slowly looked away, still shocked. She took another breath, then began to sing herself.

'_You have brought me__,__  
__To that moment when words run dry,__  
__To that moment when speech disappears,__  
__Into silence… Silence,' _She looked up again to Box 5, where James sat. He was looking at her with despair in his eyes. Sirius and Remus were on either side of him, seemingly hypnotized by the performance.James looked behind him, and seemed comforted by the police. Lily noticed Firmin and Andre doing the same._  
'__I have come here,__  
__Hardly knowing the reason why,__  
__In my mind I've already imagined,__  
__Our bodies entwining,__  
__Defenseless and silent,__  
__Now I am here with you,__  
__No second thoughts,__  
__I've decided… Decided.' _She looked over to her Angel again. He was looking at her with those eyes again, breathing deeply, looking like he was doing everything he could to not leap on her right then and there._  
'__Past the point of no return,__  
__No going back now,__  
__Our passion-play has now at last begun,' _They began to move step by step up the curling stairs that had been added to the set the day before._  
'__Past all thought of right or wrong,__  
__One final question;__  
__How long should we two wait before we're one?__' _They both stopped for a second, their eyes on each other, whilst Lily sang tauntingly with more passion than she knew._  
'__When will the blood begin to race__  
__The sleeping bud burst into bloom__  
__When will the flames at last __**consume**__ us?__' _They finally reached the top of the stairs, and stood staring at each other, with nothing but the space of the planks they were stood on in between them, though that distance was rapidly decreasing as they pranced closer to one another.

'_Past the point of no return__,__  
__The final threshold,__' _They were now face to face._  
__The bridge is crossed,__  
__So stand and watch it burn__,' _They got closer to each other, and held each others arms, with their foreheads pressed against each other, before Erik gripped Lily's hand and twirled her, spinning her into his chest, with her back to his chest. Slowly he ran both of their hands over her body._  
'__We've passed the point of no return.' _They stayed like that for a few seconds. Erik looked down at her. She was smiling contently, with her eyes closed. He slowed his hands down, and eventually released them all together. He brought one hand around her hips, completely around her. The other started to play with her hair where he was – and had been for a few minutes – nuzzling her neck gently with his mask and nose. He let trails of light kisses tease her, and make her sigh in contentment. Then her Angel started singing softly into her ear, though it was easily heard in the silent opera house.

'_Say you'll share with me__,__  
__One love, one lifetime,__  
__Lead me, save me from my solitude,_

_Say you want me with you,_

_Here beside you...' _Lily opened her eyes, and turned to face him. He had both of her hands in both of his, and looked deeply into her eyes as he begged.

'_Anywhere you go, let me go too…_

_Lily, __**that's all I ask of…' **_

Lily looked at him sadly for a second, before mouthing, 'I'm sorry,' and then tearing away his mask. The betrayal lingered in his eyes for only a second. There were gasps in the audience, as some people started standing, and others screaming. Stagehands backed away, and McGonagall jumped. James, Sirius and Remus stood quickly, beginning to make their way towards the stage.

The Phantom didn't seem to notice any of this. He was just standing still, looking at Lily, gauging her reaction. She was looking at him with an unreadable expression. "Lily…" He whispered.

Then the anger bubbled inside. He looked around desperately, then he saw the trap door that sat temptingly below them, and a plan formed in his mind. He quickly broke the rope that hung near them, and stamped the door. It burst open. Erik gripped Lily tightly, lest she be hurt, whilst she screamed. Her hands flailed for a second, before landing on the Phantom, and she grabbed him fearfully. Erik, still holding the rope, slid down, and they ended up in a dark corridor that led to the catacombs of the Opera house.

Up above, the chandelier began to fall; it had been attached to the rope. People screamed as it descended, seemingly in slow motion, until it crashed down onto the audience, and burst into flames. James, Sirius, Remus and Angel met up at the stage, and went to dive in the hole, but they were quickly stopped by McGonagall.

"Stop! I'll take you to him, but only James. No one else." The others glared, but accepted.

Erik continued to drag Lily down, further to the catacombs. Once or twice she resisted, but he persisted.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked desperately. She didn't get an answer. They reached the place by the lake, and Erik dragged her to the curtain, where the model of her in the wedding dress sat.

"Why Lily? Why did you do it?!" He asked angrily. She cowered slightly. "ANSWER ME!"

"I-I'm sorry! I, I thought…"

"You thought that your prince would swoop in and save you!" He shouted. It was false, but Lily didn't say anything. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees. He seemed so vulnerable as he did. "Why? Why?!" He didn't wait for an answer, but instead stood up sharply, and grabbed the dress from the mannequin and stuffed it into Lily's hands. "Go change." He said simply, before turning away. Lily left the room.

S few minutes later, Lily re entered the room, this time in a mesmerizing wedding dress that fit her perfectly. It contrasted her hair perfectly, and brought out her dazzling eyes. Erik stood as he saw her, seemingly unable to find words. "Lily…" He lisped inaudibly.

He took a few steps towards her until he was right in front of her. He reached up to gingerly touch a strand of hair, but she turned her head away sadly. He frowned.

"This face," he said bitterly, dragging his hands along his own terrifying features, "It poisons our love," She looked up at him again, surprised. "My face, which made my own mother hate me… The first thing she ever gave me was my mask." He recalled despairingly. Then he took the veil from the mannequin, and delicately placed it on her head, making sure to drape the long tails over her face, but also being certain he could see her beautiful face. As he lowered his hand, he delicately grazed her cheek. "Lily…" He whispered again. She walked past him, removing the veil. She walked to one of the covered mirrors, and removed the sheet covering it. She looked back at him.

"Your face holds no horror… It's your soul that holds the true distortion." She said, dropping the veil. Erik watched sadly as it hit the floor, and felt some unknown feeling stir within him. He took another step towards her, but stopped as he heard something approaching, through the river.

James had been led to a strange staircase. He ran as quickly as he could, not noticing the stair with the hinges, or the darker colour said stair was. When he stepped in it, he fell, and landed in a strange place, filled with water. He swam to the surface and looked around. _'Where am I?' _Suddenly, there was a creaking noise from above him. He looked up fearfully, and was met with the site of something dark lowering itself, coming closer to him.

Immediately he knew what was going to happen; it would push him down, under the water, and he would drown.

Thinking as quickly as he could, he dove under the water and looked for any sort of lever that could save him. There must be something, for the chance that the wrong person came down…

And there was. It wasn't a lever, instead it was a wheel, but it was exactly what James needed. He gripped it tightly and tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. He resurfaced for air, but found that the item he most wanted to avoid was almost at the waters level. It was already pushing him down.

He took the deepest breath he could muster, before diving again, and with the last bits of energy he had, he twisted the wheel. Thankfully, this time it moved, and the item of destruction stopped, before starting to move slowly upwards.

James swam up eagerly, and met the surface, basking in it like a man who had not eaten for days would bask in bread.

He clung to the object as it rose out of the water, and slowly it raised him to freedom.

Once out of the death trap, he continued down the stairs, though he was careful this time to watch out for any traps.

Finally, he arrived, and ran to the gate.

Erik turned around as he heard James approaching. He grinned and said, "Wait, my dear, I think we have a guest…"

Slowly he turned to face James, and in doing so, made sure to keep his hand on the lever that would allow James inside. He grinned.

"What brings you to my humble abode?" He mocked.

"Let me in! Let me see her! Let me see that you did not hurt her!" James pleaded angrily. _'Pitiful.' _Erik thought.

"Be my guest." He invited, finally pulling the switch and spreading his arms. "Monsieur I bid you welcome. Did you think that I would harm her? Why would I make her pay for the sins which are yours?!" Suddenly, he pulled a lasso from his back pocket. He had been approaching James for the duration of his speech, and he finally reached him. James looked away for a second, and Erik tightened it around his neck, and tied him up, before looping the lasso over something on the ceiling and pulling down on it. He grinned in sick satisfaction as it tightened around James neck, making him choke a bit. He turned to Lily.

"Now, angel, the choice is yours."

Lily looked on in horror, screaming slightly when Erik pulled the rope, but could now only stare, seemingly lost for words. "You can save your… boy, if you can call him that, and marry more, or I can kill him, and you can walk free. I'll never bother you again. It's your decision."

Lily stepped back, disgusted at the man before her, when James called out to her.

"Lily! I'm not worth it! I tried to save you, but it failed… If you go with him, your life is over." Then, Erik started calling out too.

"No matter what you do, you can't win! Make your choice! Do you live with me, or do you let him die?" Lily felt her eyes fill with tears. What had happened to the considerate angel she had known? _'Maybe he's still in there somewhere…' _And so, she called out to her angel.

"Angel! Angel of Music!" Her voice broke. "Farwell my false friend… What hopes we had, but now they are done away with!"

"For pity's sake, Lily, say no!"

"Too late for prayers and useless pity!"

"Why do you curse mercy?"

"Why make her lie to you to save me?"

"Angel of music, who deserves this?"

"I fought so hard to free you…" James said, almost inaudibly.

"You've past the point of no return." Erik said quietly.

"_Angel of music… You betrayed me._" Lily sang, looking down. "I gave you my mind blindly." She whispered.

"You try my patience… Make your choice!" The Phantom growled in response, pulling once again at the rope around James's neck.

Lily stared at him for a second. What kind of life had this man known for him to become like this? No one deserved this… He probably believed there was no one that cared for him; no one that wanted him alive! Her mind screamed about the falseness in that. She wouldn't be able to take it if he was dead! He had saved her so many times. She looked into his eyes and saw the anger there she had seen before, but only now did she notice the pain, the misery his eyes held. Had that always been there? She didn't like it…

'_Pitiful creature of darkness,_

_What kind of life have you known?' _She walked forward a step and took his cheek in her hand. The anger vanished completely. The misery left somewhat, but was still there a little bit. The emotions were mainly taken over by a hopeful look, and a look of adoration.

'_God, give me courage to show you,_

_You are not alone!' _And then she kissed him.

She moved forward and touched her lips to is own. Erik sharply took in a breath, before practically melting, and moving his hands to her cheeks. He could hardly believe what was happening, or that a kiss could be this good. What made this one so special? He didn't know, and frankly, he didn't care.

Lily wasn't exactly upset about what was happening either. The feeling spread warmth throughout her body, and made her skin tingle. For a second – just a second – they separated, but almost immediately they re-closed the gap, and continued the taste of paradise they were experiencing. His hands moved slowly into her hair, and pulled her closer, until they finally released each other.

Lily stood perfectly still, amazed. That had been… incredible. Like someone had bottled perfection and fed it to her with a spoon.

Erik, on the other hand, was in disbelief. Not because of the kiss; he was certain about the passion and sublimity about that kiss, no, he was disbelieving about what he had done.

As he had kissed, all of his memories of Christine flashed before his eyes. First the good – then the bad. They echoed and pounded through his head, reminding him of what he did, and that he should feel terrible. His head felt like it was splitting in two.

The pain nearly made him sob. What had he done?

"Go." He whispered, dropping the rope. He turned and silently walked to James, pulling a single strand of the rope, and the whole thing collapsed and freed him. Erik turned back to Christine. "Go. I am not an angel… I know you love him. Go. Leave me!" He shouted towards the end. Something inside of her screamed for Lily to refuse, to run to him, kiss him again, to hold him and never let go again, but James ran forward and gripped her hand, beginning to lead her away. The gates opened for them, and James began to drag her towards the Opera house.

Erik had walked to the small monkey box he had had since he was a child… The only creation, other than his angel, that he was proud of. His angel. The words sent daggers into his heart. His angel was leaving… He was going to be alone again; No! His angel couldn't go! But she already had.

Or so he thought. James watched and walked away in dismay as the love of his life ran through the deep water, towards his enemy. He should have known this would happen; Lily had always loved music more than she should have, and Erik was music as a man – hypnotic, beautiful, but deformed. Few truly understood him, but those who did could never leave him.

And that was true. Lily was running back, and there was nothing James could do. He waited until she was out of sight, then sighed, a single tear rolling down his cheek, before leaving, never to return again.

Erik softly turned the knob on the back of the box, and watched, his heart disintegrating with every note. Words echoed in his head, fitting perfectly to his emotions as they always did, but yet for once, Erik felt – knew that music would not take the pain away. Nothing would take the pain away. Still, he sang, doing the only thing in the world he had remaining.

'_Masquerade…_

_Paper faces on parade._

_Masquerade…_

_Hide your face_

_So the world will never find you...' _He brought his hand to cover his disfigurement, though he knew there was no point. He never wanted to be found. Left alone for eternity, thinking only of his love that was gone forever… '_Lily Christine Evans. I will never forget that name. Erik will always love his angel…'_

'_Masquerade…' _Another voice sang. Erik wanted to hit himself. So, the hallucinations were starting already? He had hoped they would have waited… At least a week, surely…

Or had a week past? How long had he sat there? He had no idea. But he knew one thing for sure. One fact, he would never forget. _'Christine I love you…'_

"I love you too." Erik's head snapped up. That was _not _a hallucination. He'd had them before, and this was not it! This was real…

And there she was. Drenched from the river that reached her neck, her dress sticking around her figure and making her look like a goddess in human form… Could it really be?

"You.. You lo-lo…" He couldn't say it. It was too unreal.

"Love you." She finished for him, in a whisper. "Please don't make me go." Erik said nothing; instead her jumped up and walked towards Christine, literally walking through anything to get to her, before wrapping his arms around her strongly, and swearing to never loosen his grip.

"Never go. Never, please." He whimpered in a response of sorts.

"Never." She agreed without hesitation.

And so, the creature of darkness got his angel of light.

_The End_

***~(*-*)~* A/N: I finished it! Wow, that was a long chapter compared to the others… Oh well. I hope anyone who read this enjoyed it, and please, please, please leave a review. *~(*-*)~***


End file.
